


Kiss Me

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finn thinks he's cute tho, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Murphy's an insecure idiot, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Nonnie on tumblr who requested Furphy's first kiss.</p>
<p>Murphy's on guard duty and Finn's ranting about peace but then he shocks Murphy by asking if he can kiss him. Murphy is stunned but happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss writing Furphy stuff honestly. This was half finished in my drafts so I figured I should probably finish and post it eventually.

Murphy should have been watching the tree line. He was on watch, he was supposed to be watching for threats of attack, especially now with their Grounder problem being so bad. That was what he was supposed to be doing, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the boy sitting next to him, rambling on about peace treaties and how “We wouldn't need so many guards on watch if they would just listen to me and try for peace! The Grounders have survived down here this long, they could help us if we just _tried_ not to attack each other. All of us are civil people, we could work it out. You can't expect me to believe they've survived this long with nothing but violence. They're capable of peace and we should try for that instead of constantly watching over our shoulders and treating them like fucking wild animals.”

Murphy was only half listening to Finn's rant because he had heard it all before, several times. For some reason Finn had decided he was the best person in camp to rant to and it was rare Murphy got a moment of silence with him around, and he should have minded, he really should have, because if it had been anyone else he would have already stabbed them and walked away. But it wasn't anyone else, it was Finn, and no matter how boring or repetitive his rants were, Murphy listened, or at least pretended to.

He was too caught up in the certainty in Finn's voice when he talked about peace and the way he was so damn convinced that they could do it and the stubbornness that surfaced every time he was challenged on it. He was too drawn in by the way the light from the fire caught in Finn's eyes and he found himself thinking that, out of all of the things he had seen on the ground, Finn might just have been his favorite.

He was the kind of person Murphy thought someone would have written poetry about. The kind of poetry he'd read on the Ark with all the over dramatic prose and pretty words that Murphy wasn't sure had a meaning beyond sounding nice. He would have tried it himself, if he thought he could do Finn justice, but he doubted he could. He wasn't that skilled, wasn't that good, and he knew he'd only make an ass out of himself if he tried. So, he never did and was left with half formed sentences that he'd never share and a longing for the boy next to him that probably wouldn't have ever looked his way if it hadn't been for him being so close to Bellamy. Finn probably thought if he could convince Murphy then he might have a shot at convincing Bellamy. He was wrong, but Murphy couldn't find it in him to tell him that.

He wasn't sure when he started liking Finn, well, no, he did. Murphy'd had a crush on Finn since he had first seen him, since Finn had broken up the fight between him and Wells and he had given Murphy that cocky little smirk as he walked away and that had been all it took. Murphy was awestruck by the spacewalker who had the audacity to break up his fight, to get into the middle of something that hadn't fucking concerned him and then just _smirk_ at him like that. Then Finn had went and gone out of his way to defy Bellamy time and time again and Murphy had been conflicted because Bellamy was his leader, and he was a great one, but the smirk Finn gave him once again when he'd told Murphy that he thought there were no rules had made up Murphy's mind for him. He wanted Finn. But he was almost certain Finn didn't want him back.

Why would he? Finn had Clarke and Octavia hanging off his every word and he could have easily had his pick of anyone in camp, so why he bothered sticking around Murphy, Murphy didn't know. He wasn't about to discourage it, though, because he kind of liked the weird feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever Finn touched him or smiled at him.

“Are you even listening to me?” Finn asked, kicking Murphy's boot to get his attention.

“Yes.” _No._ Well, sort of. He was pretending to listen to him so he would have an excuse for looking at Finn so he didn't come off as creepy and scare him away.

Finn snorted, not believing him for a second, “Okay, then, what did I just say?”

Murphy shrugged, “Grounders, peace, something about how Bellamy's a stubborn ass, I think there was even a bit about how we should stop eating the animals and start hugging the trees? I heard it all.”

Finn let out a quiet laugh and playfully elbowed Murphy in the side, “Well, I'm glad you were listening.”

“Always do,” Murphy replied with a smirk. That was a lie and they both knew it.

“Do not. You just stare at me,” Finn accused, his laughter fading into a soft smile.

“I don't.” _Shit._ Now Finn was going to tell him how creepy he was and how he wasn't interested in him like that and Murphy was already aware of that, he didn't need to hear it out loud. He needed to go before Finn could say it, or even worse, let him down gently. Murphy didn't think he could stand that. He shifted, getting ready to stand and leave but he was stopped before he could by a hand on his shoulder that keep him in place.

“It's okay. I stare at you, too. You just don't notice it.”

“You do?” Murphy asked, skeptical, even as hope began to form. He tried to stomp it down, but it was useless. He couldn't stop himself from wishing that Finn was telling the truth, that he might like Murphy, too. It was unrealistic, a pipe dream, because people like Finn didn't end up liking people like Murphy, it just didn't work like that.

“Yeah, a lot,” Finn admitted with a nod. He did, often, but Murphy was never looking back at him except for when he was ranting to him and that was probably just because he wanted him to stop. “You're just too busy staring at Bellamy to notice. Are you two-”

“No,” Murphy answered a little too quickly. No, he wasn't with Bellamy. Bellamy was otherwise occupied and Murphy's interest in him had never gone beyond something akin to hero worship. No, he wasn't with Bellamy. “I'm not with any of them.”

“Oh,” Finn nodded, feeling relieved. He had hoped Murphy wasn't, but he hadn't thought to ask before, mainly because he hadn't been sure he wanted to know the answer.

Murphy nodded, awkwardly looking back towards the tree line. They sat in silence for a moment, neither one of them sure how to go from there until the quiet became too much for Murphy. He was used to Finn's nearly nonstop chatter so having him sit there quietly made him feel like something was wrong. “So, what were you saying?”

Finn bit his lip, toying with the edge of his jacket. “I, uh, I was asking if you'd let me kiss you,” He finally said, almost a unsure, the normal confidence he usually displayed wavering slightly.

Murphy jerked his head up, looking at Finn in shock for a second before scoffing, “You should save your jokes for someone who'll appreciate them.”

“I'm not joking,” Finn shook his head. He didn't know why Murphy would think he was joking about it. Granted, he made a lot of jokes, but not about anything like that. He did want to kiss Murphy, but he wasn't sure Murphy felt the same. He was hoping, because Murphy wasn't that hard to read, and he had noticed him staring and the way he acted differently around him, but for all he knew, Murphy was just tolerant of him. It might not mean anything at all.

“Yes, you are.” He had to be. Anything else was too unrealistic. There was no way Finn wanted anything to do with him.

“I swear I'm not,” Finn promised, sincerely. “I'm not joking. I get it, if you don't want to, but I'm serious.”

Murphy considered his words for a moment, believing him, but not really understanding it, “Why?” Why would he ever want that? Why would he ever want _Murphy_? Murphy wasn't exactly desirable, at least, he didn't think he was. Why would Finn want to kiss him?

“Because I like you.” Was the onlyanswer he got and it left Murphy a little stunned.

“Oh.” Oh, Finn liked him. He _liked_ him. Off all people, Finn liked _him_. It didn't make sense to Murphy, why would Finn like him? He was nothing special. He was just another angry, rude, stubborn criminal that got into too many fights and fell for charming peacekeepers. He wasn't special, but Finn liked him. The thought made Murphy want to smile but he was still too scared it was a joke to believe it. Why would anyone, let alone Finn, like him?

“So?” Finn prompted, bringing Murphy back down to Earth.

“So, what?” Murphy was a bit lost now, he couldn't remember what Finn had been asking before he'd confessed to liking him.

Finn gave him a lopsided grin that made Murphy's heart skip a beat and asked, “So, can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Why not?

Finn smiled wider and brought his hand up to cup Murphy's cheek so he could pull him down. Murphy let him, but he kept waiting for the punchline because it wouldn't be long before Finn was going to pull away laughing because it was all a big joke and Murphy would be embarrassed because he fell for it.

He kept waiting for it, but it never happened.

Instead he felt Finn press his lips against his, soft and gentle, and Murphy melted into it, kissing back a little clumsily. It was over way too soon for Murphy's liking but he held back the whine that threatened to escape from his mouth when Finn pulled back, smiling at him and asking, “Was that okay?”

Murphy nodded, not sure he trusted himself to speak because all he felt like doing was begging Finn to do it again. It hadn't lasted very long but it had been the best three seconds of Murphy's life, he was sure.

“Can I do it again?” Finn asked, careful not to overstep or do anything that might scare Murphy away.

“You can do it as often as you want,” Murphy told him, and he hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he did. He blushed and looked away, sure Finn was going to call him an idiot.

Finn didn't, though, he only laughed quietly and pulled him in for another kiss, longer this time. Murphy kissed back, trying to match what Finn was doing but he quickly gave up and let Finn take charge. He felt Finn's tongue on his bottom lip and he gasped, opening his mouth and letting Finn explore it. It was his first real kiss and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, his movements were a little clumsy but Finn didn't seem to care as he swirled his tongue around Murphy's drawing a moan from him.

Murphy's hand grasped at Finn's jacket, pulling him closer and then Finn was pulling away from him, breaking the kiss and Murphy thought he'd done something wrong. He'd probably screwed up somehow, maybe he was supposed to keep his hands to himself. He watched, waiting for Finn to explain but he only turned so he could straddle the log, tapping Murphy's leg and motioning for him to do the same.

“It'll be easier this way, okay?”

Murphy nodded and did as he was instructed, turning to face Finn.

As soon as he was situated Finn wrapped his arms around him, one resting on Murphy's hip, the other tangled in his hair, pulling him back into a kiss. Murphy wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his hands so he settled for resting them on Finn's hips. He opened his mouth for Finn, letting him deepen the kiss, finding it hard to believe that Finn actually liked him.

There weren't paying any attention to the wall anymore, but Murphy couldn't care less. Finn's lips felt good against his and it was wonderful and a little awkward when their noses bumped but it was perfect nonetheless and suddenly Murphy realized why Finn had never bothered to take Octavia up on her thinly veiled offers.

It was because he wanted Murphy. Finn wanted him. It wasn't a pipe dream, it was reality. The spacewalker wanted him. Murphy smiled into the kiss, almost unable to believe it.

He could definitely tolerate Finn's peace rants for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
